Why?
by Clarinetkitty
Summary: Harry is confused. He's never felt this before, these strange urgings. Why does he want to wear girl's clothes? Why does he want Draco Malfoy, of all people, to protect him? Why is his body acting this way? Drarry/Mpreg
1. Intro

Hey, this is my first ever story. It probably won't be perfect. I welcome constructive criticism, but please be nice.

This will be Drarry, so there will be boys with feelings for other boys, if you do not agree with or like this kind of pairing just turn back now. Everything takes place during Harry and Draco's sixth year. Voldemort was defeated during the Department of Mysteries battle, and Sirius did not fall through the veil.

Now onto the story.


	2. Pretty Princess

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Harry's POV

"Mione, could I talk to you," I looked around the crowded common room, "privately?"

"Of course Harry, come with me." Hermione stood and walked toward the portrait. We walked a short distance along the seventh floor corridors, stopping in from of a tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy trying to teach trolls ballet.

I paced back and forth three times thinking, "We need a safe place to talk," before a door appeared on the opposite wall. Entering we found a small living room type are with tea and hot cocoa sitting on the coffee table. Getting comfortable in the lounge chairs Mione chose a cup of tea while I took hot chocolate.

"Well Harry what is it you need to talk about?" she asked, jumping right in.

"There's something about myself that I've noticed lately that I just don't understand," I began. "It started back when I was about ten or so and it has just gotten worse. I could tell something was happening, but with the war, and Voldemort, and school I just ignored it. Now that I only have one of those things to worry about I've spent more time thinking about it."

"Hey, calm down, breathe, and tell me what's got you so worked up," Hermione stated evenly.

"Iwanttoweargirl'sclothes!" It all came out in a rush, but from the shock on Mione's face I knew she understood.

"What?"

Cautiously I explained, "Well I'm not transgender. I certainly do not wish to be a girl, that just seems weird. Sometimes though, I'll look at your dress from the yule ball or the skirts Ginny wears and I'll imagine how I'd look in them."

For a few minutes there was nothing but silence and I grew scared that I had screwed up one of my most important friendships. Suddenly the stillness was broken by Hermione standing and pulling me out of my chair into a hug.

"Oh, Harry. Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me. I think I know exactly what is going on," she exclaimed.

"Mione I would tell you anything. Now, why am I getting these feelings?"

"Harry I need you to answer all if my questions honestly, you have to tell the truth."

"Alright," I agreed slightly nervous.

"Last year when you and Cho Chang kissed did you like it?" Hermione began.

I thought hard and realized I didn't, so I told her as much.

"Okay, next, how do you see a girls body? Choose any girl, doesn't matter who, and imagine you are both in one bed naked. What do you feel?"

"Well it would make me uncomfortable," I admit.

"Very good, now do the same with any guy of your choice."

I do so and Draco Malfoy comes to mind. I can imagine us moving closer, kissing, touching. I suddenly notice my pants are tighter and that Hermione has seen. Blushing brightly I start trying to stutter an answer, but I'm cut off.

"Don't worry Harry. I've gotten my answer. I doubt you knew this, but you are gay. " I open my mouth to object, but she continues talking. "Three hundred years ago there was an influx of gay wizards and witches. Our population shrank due to less babies being born, so our bodies adapted. For gays there was a dominant and a submissive. The submissive males were given the ability to have children and dominant females could impregnate others. They received these gifts on their sixteenth birthdays. From what I can tell you are a submissive male with female tendencies. I should have realized before; your long hair, feminine face, curvy body. I'm also assuming that your penis is, at most, three inches when erect and that you have small breasts.

I blushed deeply at the last part but silently agreed. Suddenly a wardrobe appeared and a privacy screen separated me from Hermione. A voice sounded telling me to try on one of the outfits. I opened the doors to find skirts, leggings, blouses, dresses, and, most embarrassing, bras and panties. I chose a pale pink sundress and a lacy blue underwear set.

After I changing I stepped out and heard Hermione gasp. "What, do you not like it? Do I look horrible?"

Oh no no no, not that. You look fantastic. I mean this, you look just, wow. Oh here." She quickly conjures a full length mirror. I looked amazing.

Within the next hour I tried on dozens of outfits and I was finally on the last one. I had specifically chosen this one to end with. It was a floor length emerald green ball gown. The bodice was tight forming to my torso perfectly. The skirt was poofy and covered in sequins. At the top they were very small and light green. Going down they got larger and darker, ending in a deep forest green.

Underneath the dress I wore a black lacy underwear set.

I stepped out from the dressing area and said to Hermione, "I feel like a pretty princess."


	3. I Want Him

After taking several pictures, Mione told me to put on a tank top and a pair of short spandex. I did so and walked out to find the room had turned into a bathroom.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Well I was thinking you might like to learn how to shave?" It came out as a question and I could tell she was nervous that she had overstepped her bounds.

"That would be amazing actually."

"Okay, there's a spell or there's the 'muggle' method, which would you like to start with?"

"Let's start with the muggle one," I say quickly.

Mione laughs then proceeds to teach me how to shave my armpits. "Now the spell can be dangerous so you have to focus. The words are Crus Capillos Sectis. While saying this wave your wand down your leg in a gentle ark."

After ten minutes and almost cutting my leg off I finally had it down and it was dinner time.

"Harry, I was wondering if you'd like to wear the girls uniform to dinner. This is actually quite common in the Wizarding world and I doubt anybody would care. Even if they do, there is nothing they can do about it, " she says.

"I, I think that would be nice. Besides what they say doesn't matter."

After I changed into the clothes the room provided, Mione opened the door so we can leave. While looking down I step out of the room and immediately run into a hard chest. Quickly looking up I see Draco Malfoy looking down at me with a smirk. 'Gah, why do I have to be so short. I'm only 5'2" and he's like 6'3",' I think.

I realized I hadn't said anything and began stuttering an apology, "Sorry, sorry. Wasn't looking, have to stop doing that. It was an-." Draco cuts me off by gently grabbing my chin and tilting my head up, I didn't even realize I had put it down.

"Hey, calm down. I know you didn't mean to and it was my fault just as much yours. I was actually looking for you. I was wondering if we could speak privately," he says.

I look toward Hermione and see her nod slightly. Turning back to Draco I agree to talk to him.

"Harry, I'm going down to dinner. I'll see you later," Mione tells me before walking off.

Draco closes the door to the Room of Requirement and paces in front of it three times. Opening the door he motions for me to follow him, which I did. The inside looked like the Slytherin common room from second year, but the lighting was better. He sat in an arm chair and I perched on the sofa, smoothing down my skirt. "So what did you want to talk about, Malfoy?" I asked tentatively.

"First thing, call me Draco. I was going to ask if you knew about the situation with gays in the Wizarding world, but I see Granger already had that talk with you."

I blushed and nodded, "Yeah we had just finished when we, um, ran into each other."

Draco let out a low chuckle, "Alright, I have a question. Would you go on a date with me this Saturday?"

I didn't know what to say. I mean, I think I might like him, but for the past five years we were rivals. I'm not sure it would be a good idea, but I won't know unless I try. Deciding to think about it I give him my answer, "Well Draco, I'm really not sure. Can, can I have some time to think about it?"

"Of course, it's only Monday. Take your time. Now, I have one more question, well it's more of a favor to ask. Sirius Black is your godfather right?"

"Yes," I say slowly.

"Could you please get this letter to him. It's from my mother, but every time she tries to send it her owl comes back very confused with the letter unopened." He looked at me pleadingly and I couldn't say no.

We stood up and Draco held out his hand to me. I took it and was suprised when he brought my hand to his lips, placing a delicate kiss on the back. "Allow me to walk you to the Great Hall?

I blushed brightly and silently nodded. I expected him to let go of my hand, but instead he laced our fingers together. "Is this alright?" He asked.

"Y-yes," I stuttered out. Gently using my hand to guide me, Draco walked us downstairs. At the doors he released my hand and turned to me. "Goodbye Harry, I'll see you in class tomorrow." With that he went in.

I stood there for a minute, taking everything in, before I entered the hall. Heading towards the Gryffindor table I got a few strange looks, but I ignored them. I sat in my usual place next to Ron. He turned to me saying, "Hey Harry, Mione told me what's going on and I want you to know that I fully support you."

"Thanks Ron that really means a lot to me." I know we've had some fights, but I love him like a brother. I heard a throat clear and looked over to Hermione.

"What did Malfoy want to talk to you about, Harry?" She questioned.

I decided to tell her, "Actually, I wanted your opinion on that. He asked me out for this Saturday."

"Oh." I could see her surprise. "Well, if you want to than I think that you should."

"I, I, I think I do. I think that I want him."


	4. The Night of My Life

It's Saturday and my date with Draco is in just two hours. "I'm freaking out Hermione. What am I going to wear? What if he doesn't like it? What if I do something wrong? What if, what if, what if he says it was just some joke and he hates me and-"

"Harry," Hermione said in a calm voice, "shut up."

My mouth snapped closed and I fell back on my bed.

"Now this is simple, do you want to wear girl or guy clothes tonight?"

I blushed embarrassed, "Well, um, I really want to wear one of the outfits from the ROR, it was the emerald green panties set, the short dress that matched, and those black leggings. But what if Draco doesn't like me dressing like that?"

She gave an exasperated sigh and looked at me as if I were crazy. "There is absolutely no way that he couldn't like you in that dress, it's amazing on you. Enough of this I want you to go get in the shower in shave off every last hair that isn't on your head."

It was kind of hard trying to shave in the cramped shower stall, especially my legs, but I managed. I stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a fluffy towel to find Hermione sitting on my bed with the dress and panties set that I loved. "Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You're welcome Harry. I'm going to step out so you can change then we can work on your hair and I was thinking maybe some makeup?"

"Oh that would be wonderful, you are an amazing person, Hermione Granger." Mione stepped out and began to dry off. "Wow my legs are so smooth," I thought. Once I was completely dry I got dressed. It still astounds me how much I like wearing girl's clothes sometimes.

I finished pulling the dress on and called for Mione to come back in. She appeared with a curling iron, hairspray, hair pins, and a big box filled with makeup.

"This is Lavender's," she said holding up the box, "her skin tone is closest to yours. We'll start with your hair so that it's out of the way. I need you to stay perfectly still the curler gets very hot." She positioned my head the right way and went to work. After about twenty minutes Hermione used the spray one last time, just to be safe.

"I was thinking for your makeup we could go simple. You already have a natural blush, full lips, and long lashes so, we just add some green eye shadow, eye liner, and lip gloss." She did one last swipe of gloss as she finished speaking. "Perfect, you have fifteen minutes till you're supposed to meet Draco, where precisely did he say to go?"

"He said that he would pick me up at the entrance to the common room. Not sure how he knows where it is. Oh Mione what if I do something wrong, I don't even know what we're doing."

"Harry James Potter you listen to me right now, this night is going to be about you. There is nothing you could do to make Draco not like you, it's obvious how much he likes you when he looks at you. His eyes light up. There is absolutely no way anything could go wrong."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. Now you have five minutes until Draco gets here and you need to be downstairs waiting."

"Oh my god, I need to get downstairs now. I can't believe that I have a date with Draco Malfoy."

I hurried to the common room barely remembering to put on my silver sandals. Looking at the clock I counted the last minute until Draco arrived. At long last there was a knock on the portrait which I rushed to answer. "Hi Draco."

"Harry, you look astounding. I hope you like the surprise that I have planned."

 ** _DRACO'S POV_**

"He is so cute." As soon as I said it was a surprise his face lit up. I hope he likes what I have planned. Harry really is amazing and I just want to hold him tight, never let him go and protect him from everything.

 ** _HARRY'S POV_**

I absolutely love surprises and I know that anything Draco has planned will be perfect. Waving goodbye to everybody I allowed him to take my hand and lead me away. "Draco I, I just wanted to ask if, um, well it's just that, uh, do, do you mind me wearing girl's clothes? Cause I-I don't have to if-"

Draco's finger pressed against my lips and I instantly fell silent. His hand moved to cup my cheek and he tilted my head up, "Harry calm. If I didn't like what you wore I would have never asked you out. As it is I completely adore you in skirts and you are beautiful in a dress. I especially like this green, it matches your eyes perfectly."

I looked at him stunned, Draco Malfoy thinks I look beautiful. He seemed to be getting closer though, as if he were leaning in. I felt a forehead press against mine and warm breath on my lips. My eyes fell closed and I waited to feel those plump lips on my own. Instead his head turned and he whispered in my ear, "Never doubt my affection for who you are. To me you are perfect."

I only just suppressed a whimper when his nose briefly brushed behind my ear as he pulled away. I was barely aware as my hand was once again taken and I was led to the Room of Requirements. I came out of my trance like state when my hand was released and Draco paced in front of the blank wall.

A door appeared and Draco turned to face me, "I welcome you to a movie under the stars." With that the door was thrown open and I gasped in shock. The ROR had turned into a starlit field the only thing to be seen was a picnic dinner and giant theater screen.

I jumped at my date capturing him in a tight hug. I couldn't help the words of gratitude that burst out, "Thank you, thank you, thank you. How did you know that I've always wanted to do this?"

Hearing a chuckle I looked up to see Draco, a soft smile upon his lips. "On Tuesday after you told me your answer I talked to Granger and Weasley. Granger said that you've talked about seeing a muggle film on the big screen and according to Weasley you love being outside. I decided to combine the ideas and add a picnic. I asked the house elves for your favorite foods and helped to pack everything."

We stepped into the room and the door closed behind us. Looking around the field seemed to go on forever fading into the darkness. As soon as we started towards the blanket the movie screen came to life. Upon reaching the picnic we sat and helped ourselves to the food. The next hour and a half were past laughing at the movie and talking. I didn't realize how much time had gone by until the credits rolled. I felt disappointed that our time together was over and I think Draco could tell.

"I had a wonderful time Harry. I wonder if this is something that you would like to do again."

"Oh yes, I had a great time and I would love to go on another date with you. This was the night of my life."


	5. What Are We Going to Do

After the first date Draco walked me back to my common room and the most amazing thing happened, we kissed!

\--FLASHBACK--

We reached the portrait and I turned around to say goodbye, "Goodnight Draco, I had a wonderful time."

He leaned in so close I could smell the treacle tart on his breath, "Harry, I want to kiss you, may I?"

The only thing I could do was whimper and tilt my head up, silently begging to feel his mouth dominate mine.

"Sweetheart, if you want something you have to use your words. I need a verbal answer before anything happens." His voice was seductively low and I couldn't hold back.

"Please, Draco, please, kiss me."

And it worked. I let my eyes fall closed as he leaned in, a gentle hand cupping my cheek. Then it was there, the feeling of warm lips on mine, of being cared for.

When Draco finally pulled back I tried to follow, but a hand on my hip held me still. "Hush Harry, that's enough for now I don't want to rush.

\--END FLASHBACK--

The Monday after, we agreed to go out again that Friday, he took me to the Black Lake and we had a nice swim. Then after we got out we kissed again, it was amazing.

\--FLASHBACK--

I felt arms wrap around me from behind and a bare chest press against my back. Turning around I gazed up into storm-cloud grey eyes. "Hi," I whispered.

"Hello, may I kiss you?"

I gave a small nod and closed my eyes, but nothing happened. "Remember what I said, I need a verbal answer."

My eyes opened when I realized I had disobeyed a rule, "I'm sorry sir. Yes, I would like you to kiss me."

Draco chuckled and leaned down towards my ear, "Good boy, your apology is accepted, but don't forget again or there will be a punishment." He pulled back slightly so he was once again looking at my face, "I don't want to have to punish you but I will if you need it."

While it shouldn't the thought of Draco spanking me got me kind of excited. I didn't have a chance to think on it anymore because he was leaning in and there were lips on mine. This kiss lasted longer than the last and I didn't want it to end. All of a sudden I felt Draco's lips part slightly his tongue peeking out and rubbing my bottom lip.

My mouth opened on its own and the tongue darted in. I couldn't hold back my whimpers and moans as it mapped out every inch. I was just getting the courage to try to reciprocate when Draco pulled back. I whined at the loss of his warm mouth bit didn't try to extend it like last time.

"Well that was amazing. Did you like that Harry?"

"Yes Draco, can we do that again?"

"I don't see any reason why not, just not right now, slow remember."

"Yes sir," I pouted.

Draco simply chuckled.

\--END FLASHBACK--

After that we spent more time together, almost never leaving the others presence. Each weekend we went on a date and at the end of each one we went a little further. Draco made me feel so good. I know we moved a little too fast, but I would do anything with him.

On our third date we made our relationship official. We are now boyfriends to the public and dom and sub in private.

After our sixth date we went all the way. I can't describe how amazing he made me feel, how intense it was. That night seemed to seal everything, I hope that this never ends.

"Harry mate, you alright? This is the fifth morning in a row that you've woken up puking," Ron asked concerned.

"I'm fine Ron is just a cold." Even I didn't believe me.

"You are not fine. You need to see Madame Pomfrey, if you don't go today I'm telling Draco."

I was about to protest when I felt the bile coming up again. After finishing and washing up I decided it was probably best to just go and see. "Alright you win, I'll go but don't tell Dray."

THAT AFTERNOON

"Madame Pomfrey are you here?" I called out.

"Oh Mr. Potter, what seems to be the issue this time dear? Come along go sit on your regular bed."

I sat and began to tell the matron of my sickness. When I finished she looked at me strangely and said she had a few tests to run. Seeing no problem I allowed her to proceed.

"Mr. Potter I have some questions, please answer as truthfully as possible. How serious is your relationship with Mr. Malfoy?"

"Well, I mean, uh, are you asking how far we've gone?"

"Precisely Mr. Potter."

"We, he, I, see um, uh, all the way."

"Alright, how many times and for how long?"

"Maybe once, or-or, um twice a w-week for the past four weeks." I don't get why she's asking these questions, what do they have to do with a cold.

"Last one, are you diligent in using contraceptives?"

"W-what are con-tra-cep-tives?"

"Oh dear yes that answers it. Contraceptives are things used to prevent pregnancy. There are many ways including potions that neutralize the eggs, spells to stop the sperm from reaching the eggs, and finally muggle condoms."

"Oh. Wait contraceptives stop pregnancy and we haven't used them so does that mean..." I looked down at my stomach in awe.

"Yes Harry, you are pregnant. I suggest that you inform Mr. Malfoy and decide on your course of action."

"What course of action?"

"Well, you can keep the child, give it up for adoption after birth, or terminate the pregnancy."

"NO, I'm not giving up my baby and I'm definitely not killing it." I can't believe that she would even suggest such a thing. I held my belly protectively.

"Calm yourself Mr. Potter I was just telling you your options. Everything is yours and Mr. Malfoy's choice."

"I'm sorry I've just always wanted a family and even the thought of something happening to my baby hurts."

"It's alright, now why don't I get you some information on what will happen over the next eight months. Oh and you are exactly one month along."

As soon as I left the infirmary I went in search of Draco. I have no idea how I'm going to tell him about our baby.

I was almost to the Slytherin common room when I collided with a hard chest, one I would know anywhere. "Sir, I was looking for you. I need to tell you something."

"Of course my love, we can go to my room."

The entire time walking to Draco's room I was coming up with a speech in my head.

In the room my Dom sat on the bed before pulling me into his lap. "Talk to me sweetheart, what's wrong."

"To start I have a question, why did we never use contraceptives?"

"We did, I cast the spell every time. Except the first time, I just realized. Why are you asking about that?"

I took a deep breath, getting ready to tell him. "One time without the spell was enough."

"Enough, enough for what?" I could see when he finally understood. "Wait you mean your pregnant?"

"Yes."

"This is amazing, Harry. I can't believe it, we're having a baby."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Whatever for sweetheart?"

"For loving me and our baby."

Draco hugged me close, softly kissed my neck, and placed a hand on my belly. "I will always love you, both of you." He brought me into a passionate kiss, tenderly caressing our child.

A thought occurred to me and I pulled back, "What are we going to do?"


	6. Our Family

Draco and I had a long discussion about what we wanted to do with a baby on the way. We decided to inform Headmaster Dumbledore and our heads of houses.

That night I stayed with Draco, he said that from now on I wasn't leaving his side. While I should feel constricted his words just sent a shiver through me, knowing that he loves me and our baby is amazing.

I invited Madame Pomfrey to join Draco, the headmaster, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and I for the meeting.

"Mr. Potter I assume this means you have told Mr. Malfoy the situation."

"Yes ma'am, but I would appreciate it if you could join us in informing the teachers so to answer any questions."

"I don't believe that will be an issue, I will just have to set wards informing me if I am needed."

"Thank you ma'am, we should probably be on our way, the meeting is in ten minutes."

"Of course, let's go," the matron said ushering me out of the hospital wing.

During the walk Madame Pomfrey explained a few things that had happened to my body so far. "Dear, it is perfectly normal to be so attached to the father. Your body sees him as the dominant: protector, and provider. As the pregnancy progresses you will become more attached and Mr. Malfoy will be more protective."

"You mean that's why he said that I have to live with him now, he wants to protect us."

"Oh, the instincts are progressing faster than normal. Usually that only happens if there are multiple babies or the carrier is extremely powerful and their body decides to speed up the pregnancy."

"Madame Pomfrey, what would be considered extremely powerful?"

"Well this can usually be determined by ones patronus, the more solid it is the stronger the caster."

"Would casting a fully corporal one, that can ward off a hundred dementors, at the age of thirteen be good?"

"Oh yes indeed, it would make the caster the strongest known witch or wizard in the world. Why do you ask?"

"I think that my pregnancy just got a lot shorter."

At the Headmaster's office I pulled Draco out and explained what I just learned, our little baby will be here in three and a half months. Due to my magical strength the pregnancy time is cut in half.

I expected Sir to freak out, but he was surprisingly calm. "Hush love, no matter how long it takes for our angel to get here it is still ours and I will always love it and you."

These hormones must really be getting to me because I immediately broke down crying. Draco, while shocked, simply held me, petting my belly and whispering soft words until I got my emotions under control.

We reentered the office and, with Madame Pomfrey's help, began to explain everything to the stunned professors. For whatever reason Dumbledore seemed to already know what was going on.

"Well this is wonderful. Do you two know what you are going to be doing?"

"There's actually one more thing, headmaster. Madame Pomfrey believes that my magic will speed up my pregnancy, cutting the length in half," I said tentatively.

"Potter are you telling us that you are so magically powerful you are having a child in three and a half months." Snape's menacing voice startled me and I had to refrain from yelling.

It was Draco that answered while I collected myself, "Yes Uncle Sev, that is exactly what Harry is saying."

"Oh merlin help us, there is another Potter on the way."

"Hey that child is a Malfoy too, Draco is the father," I exclaimed indignantly.

"Of course it is love and I plan on being there every step of the way." After he finished saying that Draco got down on one knee in front of me, "Harry James Potter, will you do me the honor of being my bondmate?"

I leapt into my dominant's arms and began to kiss all over his face exclaiming, "YES YES YES YES YES, of course I'll bond with you Sir." I couldn't believe that he would want someone like me, he is so amazing and I'm just a boy with scars.

"Stop that right now, I know exactly what you are thinking and it's not true. Sweetheart you are not just defined by your scars. How many times do I have to tell you that you are wonderful, beautiful, and strong, you are perfect. I love you and I don't want you degrading yourself anymore, am I understood." The last part was said in his dominant voice, sending shivers down my spine.

"Yes Sir, I love you too."

I heard a throat clear and suddenly remembered that we weren't alone. I tried to scramble up, but Draco just held me to his chest. He stood up only to sit in the chair I vacated, holding me in his lap. I blushed but made no move to get away, I like it when my dominant touches me, in any way.

"Well my boy, it looks like you have a bonding ceremony to plan."

Looking at Headmaster Dumbledore I realized he was right. "Oh my god, Draco we need to go, wait where are we going to stay? Christmas holidays start in two days, we need to tell your parents and Siri and Remy. I have to plan the bonding ceremony, I've never done anything like that before. We also need to go to Gringotts to pick up our family rings. What are we going to wear? I want to wear that ball gown from the ROR but what about you, we have to make sure nothing clashes. I'm going to need maternity clothes for when my belt starts to grow. The baby, where are we going to live, we can't stay at Hogwarts. And-" Draco finally stopped my ramblings by placing a hand on my thigh and squeezing.

"Pet you need to calm down. We will work this out together with our families. I know that my mother for one will be ecstatic and do all she can to help."

"What about your father, I thought he hated me."

"No darling, he just had to pretend to because he was a spy, like Sev."

"Really, How come you never told me before?"

"I thought somebody else already had." Draco shot a look at the headmaster. "He doesn't hate you, in fact he was happy when he found out we were together."

"Oh, Sir I just remembered that with my last letter from Sirius he sent this for your mum," I said pulling a letter from my pocket. I handed it to Draco and he put it away.

"Thank you darling, I will post this as soon as possible. Now I believe that it is lunch time and we should be heading to the Great Hall."

"Right your are, come we all need to go eat."

We had all stood up and began to walk out when a faint tinkling sound appeared near Madame Pomfrey. "Oh dear it looks like I have a patient, I must run along. Harry don't forget to get those potions from Severus." With that the matron bustled out of the room.

"What potions was she talking about Harry?" Draco asked

"Oh, they're simple prenatal potions, for things like nausea and back pain," I explained pulling the list from my book bag.

Snape reached over and grabbed the list. After looking at it for a minute he turned to me, "Why is there a potion to fix malnutrition on here?"

"Well you see professor when you get only one meal a day and then have to do a list of chores a grown man would struggle with your body tends to have a few problems."

I could tell that I had shocked him and the other adults, but I'm tired of Snape thinking I grew up as a pampered prince.

"Darling you need to calm down, stress isn't good for the baby."

"I'm sorry Sir. It's just annoying that he still doesn't get that I wasn't treasured growing up."

"I know Sweetheart."

"Mr. Potter are you implying that you were abused by your muggle relatives?"

"I'm not implying anything, I'm flat out telling you. Abuse, neglect, whatever you want to call being locked in a cupboard, fed only scraps, and getting daily beatings."

"Come on Harry we need to go to lunch." Draco led me out.

~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~

Two months later

"I now pronounce you bonded you may seal your union with a kiss," Albus Dumbledore said.

Everybody cheered as the new husbands kissed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~

One month and two weeks later

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU EVER COME NEAR ME WITH YOUR PENIS AGAIN YOU WILL LOSE IT," I screamed as another contraction hit.

"I know it hurts darling, but just imagine holding our little baby in your arms."

"Draco look at our little girl, she's beautiful. Can we have another?"

"Anything you want Pet, this is our family."


End file.
